


Чёрный, чёрный

by Varda_Elentari



Series: #headshot (Miller/\Sarif) [4]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Game Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, in-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После спасения Миллера Шариф приезжает к нему в больницу.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, возможны спойлеры к прохождению.
> 
> Завершение цикла по пейрингу #хэдшот. Предыдущие фики:  
> «Не нужны проблемы»   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9320417  
> «Шахматы»  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9320444  
> «Предчувствия»   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9320600

На столе чёрный кофе, чёрный телефон, чёрная зажигалка, чёрная пепельница.  
Шариф не шлёт эсэмэски и не ждёт ответа на ту, которую набрал. Она так и лежит в черновиках.

«Жив?»  
«Да»

Это было день назад. Мальчик не стал связываться по инфолинку — уже понял и сам, насколько тот небезопасен. И как его могут взломать, если надо — и Янус, и Марченко, и…  
Иллюминаты.

Шариф молча курит, смотрит в иллюминатор. На облака, похожие на море, на океан, похожий на бесконечное небо.   
Телефон молчит, Дэвид тоже. Только одна за другой сигарета. 

«Напоили орхидеей»  
Мёртв?  
Стереть.   
Пальцы промахиваются мимо сенсорных клавиш, и автозамена услужливо предлагает вместо «мёртв» — «серьёзно», «мера» и «мечты».  
В последний раз отчаянной попытки — «ответ».  
Шариф стирает всё, пишет заново.

«Жив?»  
Выходит без ошибок, и только одна замена этому слову: «живому».  
«Да».

Дико подмывает писать дальше, строчить судорожно: где он, как он, что с ним?  
Набирать дальше то же: где ты, как ты, ты в порядке, Адам?

Чёрная пепельница, чёрный телефон, серый пепел.  
Окурки похожи на кладбище. 

Над океаном — солнце. Крыло самолета бросает тень на воду. Летят низко, прижимаясь от грозового фронта, идущего навстречу с острова. 

Джим сейчас в больнице, его лечат, следят за ним, всё будет в порядке. Уже в порядке — мальчик проследил. Влил противоядие, не дал умереть. 

Промахивались ли у него так же пальцы, когда набирал на простом дешёвеньком телефоне сообщение?  
И что предлагала ему автозамена?

Шариф курит и не улыбается.   
Ему очень страшно.   
Хотя он и помнит те смс, которые приходили от Адама в Детройте. Босс — в боже, больше. «Настаиваю» — всегда неизменно. Мы — в «мой» или «из». Не — ну, гм. Едем — ежемесячно, едет, ещё. Опасно — лев, опыт, опасения. 

Иногда Дэвид всерьёз ломал голову, расшифровывая послания. Что на самом деле, что невнимательность и неловкость пальцев, а что — нарочито. 

Получив новые руки, Дженсен настукивал смс редко, но упорно. Каждый раз с поправкой в виде звёздочки:  
*Миллуоки — идут.   
Задолженность — это были *«заложники».  
Задолго = *задача.  
Не созданы — *не согласен. 

Шарифу казалось, он выучил уже все виды автозамен.   
Ошибался. 

«Жив?»  
Есть, здравствуйте, не знают. 

— Как?  
«Ужасы», «но рыбы», «нормально».

Читай что хочешь, угадывай, как сможешь, прежде чем упадут звёзды и придут поправки. 

Шариф не улыбается с облегчением, когда смс исправляются. Смотрит в иллюминатор.   
Жилы тянет, как в сером пепле — алое.

 

Вообще-то он должен был ехать на эту презентацию Брауна. Стоять рядом, аккуратно хлопать железными ладонями во время речи, как когда-то, не так давно — стоял и аплодировал во время речи Дэрроу на Панхее.   
Адам позвонил — отговаривая.   
Звонил раз за разом. Бил упорно. Слал эсэмэски.  
«Опасно», «опять», «ладно».  
«Не надо», «необходимо», «недрах» — вместо «нельзя».

По скайпу говорил — глухо, скупо. Повторял слова Джима, давил педаль — от себя.  
«Пропусти», «пароль», «правильно».   
«Провинция», «просим».

«Прлвлцпусьи». 

Шариф смотрел на это слово, потом написал:  
— Вы ебанулись оба?  
Потом:  
— Что там у вас?  
Потом:  
— Что происходит?

Теракт, опасно, нельзя.   
Но Браун знает? — Знает. — Я поеду.

«нет».  
«Нет!»

«не чей».  
«Останьбчья».

Нельзя и останься — переводит Шариф эсэсмэски от обоих. Когда Джим и Адам торопятся и волнуются, автозамена не работает. 

Джим уламывает Брауна — перенести.   
Адам — Шарифа, не лететь и не быть в эпицентре событий. 

На Биг-Бене равнодушно бьют часы.

 

***

В больнице светло и стерильно. И очень спокойно, без суеты.   
Шарифа проводят к реанимации, но не пускают. Можно — только родственникам.   
Он терпеливо стоит в коридоре, смотрит через окно. 

Джим в дальнем углу. Под трубками, мониторами, наблюдение за ним полное.  
Не один.   
На краю кровати сидит мужчина. Не Адам.  
Каштановые волосы, тонкая оправа очков на переносице.   
Что-то говорит — видно, как шевелятся губы. Гладит — рука касается впалой худой щеки Миллера. Джим отвечает — стекло толстое, звуконепроницаемое.   
На мониторах ярко в ряд изумрудные пики сердцебиения. 

Шариф знакомится с его детьми — Итаном и Сьюзи. Сидят на скамеечке, болтают ногами. У мальчика планшет, у девочки в руках трансформер.   
Когда Дэвид рядом с ними вытягивает ноги, ноющие от нервов, дети обращают на него внимание. Вернее — на его руки.   
«А наш папа там».  
«Здорово».  
«А это настоящее золото?»  
«Да».

Девочка оживляется. Она хочет себе тоже такие, но второй папа не разрешает. Сказал, что будет только самый необходимый, в спину — невидимый.   
А она хочет яркое! красивое! чтобы все видели!..  
Так они и знакомятся. 

— Ты боевой ауг? — серьёзно спрашивает старший.   
— Нет, — усмехается Шариф. — Я очень деловой ауг.   
— А ты весь железный?  
— Только наполовину.  
— А почему?  
Девочка уже с любопытством, бесстрашно трогает пальцы. Трансформер забыт и заброшен — тут гораздо интереснее.   
Шариф думает о том, кто ему вломит пизды первым — сам Джим, или его бывший муж, Нил. Потому ограничивается нейтральным:  
— У тебя есть аккаунт?  
— Конечно! — отвечает мальчик и сразу делится своим адресом.  
— Я напишу, — обещает Шариф, добавившись в друзья. 

В чёрном телефоне мало адресов. Мало контактов. Один — Джим. Второй — Адам. Смс, автозамена, невысказанные слова и слова написанные и при том — угадываемые.   
Приеду.   
Поиск.   
Пойду. 

Жду.  
Ждулу.

Склероз.  
Сквере.  
Скорее. 

Детям интересно, Шарифу не очень. Он косится на дверь, когда выходит медсестра. Потом покупает мелким в автомате сок, себе кофе. Морщится, пока пьёт. Играет в «Хартстоун» со старшим — хорошая убивалка времени; наблюдает внимательно, как младшая бегает по коридору, медленно и прихрамывая.   
Итан сам отводит её в туалет, пока Шариф становится доверенным лицом сторожить трансформера. Потом идёт сам — пока сестричка под присмотром нового старшего друга.   
Очень самостоятельный и ответственный мальчик. 

Похож на Джима характером.   
На Джима, на Адама, на всех хороших и честных людей, которые не отступают и делают то, что считают правильным. Даже в ущерб себе. 

— Спасибо, — протягивает руку Нил Мехью-Смит. Очки не бликуют, и выражение глаз не меняется, когда тёплую человеческую ладонь пожимают крепкие железные пальцы.   
— Не за что, — Шариф улыбается привычно, ярко. И на вопрос «кто вы?» — отвечает честно: знакомый.  
— Я попрошу, чтобы вас пропустили.  
— Спасибо, — кивает Дэвид. Не лукавя в благодарности. 

Мальчик уже успел поставить под парой постов свои «лайки», девочка тащит трансформера за клешню, восторженно рассказывая, как классно сидела с аугом. 

 

***

В реанимации прохладно и светло. Радость Миллера зажигается — глазами. 

— Привет, — тихо говорит Шариф. Садится на одеяло. 

У Джима коричневая кожа, исчерченная венами словно металлом — белые, серебрящиеся полоски, вздутые под веками и на щеках.   
Он выглядит очень больным.  
Но живым.   
Но дышит.   
Его не забрала «Орхидея».

Джим улыбается и молчит. Он уже устал от общения, ему не хватает сил, чтобы говорить.   
— Ты быстро, — шепчет.   
Дэвид смотрит в голубые тусклые глаза, потом на мониторы:  
— Вылетел сразу.   
— Тебе Адам?..  
— Да.  
Миллер вроде смеётся — но вместо этого захлёбывается плёночным, хрипящим кашлем.   
— Хорошо, что ты не приехал вчера.   
— Может, стоило бы.  
— И кого бы ты спас?

Шарифу больно. Он отворачивается.

— Может, зная, что я здесь, ты бы не полез к Золотым Маскам. Отступил. Смешался бы с гражданскими. Подождал бы… Адама. Помощи. А не один — на рожон.

Чёрный кофе на столе, чёрный телефон, чёрная зажигалка, чёрная пепельница.   
И воображение — вместо скальпеля.  
Как Джима хватают за волосы, запрокидывая голову, как держат — распятого.   
И вливают в рот золотое игристое шампанское:  
«Твой последний бокал!»  
Глумятся, ржут, пока живая смерть — в горло, струится по венам. 

А потом бросают, беспомощного, обречённого.   
И он умирает один — без связи, без голоса. Не в состоянии пошевелить рукой.   
И агония выжигает его вены, сгущает кровь, и смерть Талоса Рукера кажется избавлением — она была быстрой, в отличие от этой, долгой, мучительной, безмолвной. 

Сколько он был один? Как долго?  
Если бы не Адам…  
Если бы не противоядие…

Белое надгробие, звёздно-британский флаг Австралии, залп караула, «он погиб при исполнении».  
Горсть земли на гроб, чёрные костюмы, строгие галстуки. 

Потом поминки в доме Мехью-Смита, сдержанное сочувствие, контроль над эмоциями. 

…а потом кричать, стоя на коленях, не в силах плакать. Дыша надрывно и хрипло рядом с белым надгробием и выбитыми датами: 1981 — 2029.  
Рядом шаги. Дым раскуренной сигареты. Безмолвие. 

Кто виноват, что не уберёг?  
Кому себя казнить больше?

В плохих романах на кладбище пойдёт дождь. В жизни — Шариф с Дженсеном выкурят полпачки на двоих, молча, потом уедут.  
Чтобы возвращаться — раз в год.

 

***

Пальцы Миллера слабо обхватывают запястье. Он сам весь пергаментный, тяжёлый, но соображает.   
— Это было моё решение, — тихо, почти беззвучно больным горлом.   
Автозамена:  
«Не казни себя».  
Шариф собирает все силы, чтобы улыбнуться в лицо:  
— Ну и дурак. О детях ты думал?  
— Это моя работа, — пожал плечами Джим — жесты ему даются легче речи. 

…хотя и не мог пошевелиться, когда Адам вливал в него противоядие, ни воспротивиться, ни дрогнуть хоть пальцем.  
Такой слабый. Такой беспомощный. Такой… без защиты. 

Адам успел, Дэвид же…

Лучше бы приехал. Держался рядом с Брауном. Держал рядом Джима.   
Они бы не пили шампанское, то самое, «кюве де престиж», как с досадой выразился Браун позже, когда мальчик чуть ли не выбил из рук отраву. Не прикасались бы к пище. Смотрели бы друг за другом, не смотря — друг на друга.   
И никто бы не пошёл к Золотым Маскам.  
Беззащитный, беспомощный, только потому, что это его дело, потому что нельзя иначе — отступить, затаиться, вызвать подмогу.   
А не когда тянут за волосы, врезав перед этим под рёбра, глумясь, усилителями рефлексов. Поставив на колени и удерживая за горло. Размыкая стиснутые челюсти силой. Хлопнув пробкой шампанского как в праздник, и вливая его ядом. 

Чтобы смотреть потом, как корчится и теряет голос.   
Чтобы смеяться.   
Чтобы пнуть напоследок — и уйти, оставив и забыв. 

 

У Джима лицо острое, угловатое. Прозрачные трубки под носом, куча проводов и датчиков. Шарифу кажется, он сейчас задохнётся, глядя на это. Невыносимо. Невыносимо!..

— Неужели мне тебя успокаивать? — с усмешкой говорит Джим.   
— Я держу себя в руках, — ответ сух и точен. 

Миллер медленно дышит, потом роняет:  
— Познакомился с моими?  
И он имеет в виду не только Нила.   
— Со всеми, — кивает Дэвид. И молчит, не зная, что сказать. «Они славные», «мне понравились», «мелкие вылитый ты и Нил, вы молодцы, оба вложились в них по-полной».  
Но Джиму достаточно и сказанного. Он улыбается — блекло, тихо, и закрывает глаза.  
Устал. 

Дэвид тянется и утыкается виском к виску. Серебряным к серебряному. 

— Мне так жаль, Джим, — шепчет, уже не сдерживаясь. — Если бы я мог…  
— С ума сошёл? — выдыхает Миллер, и изумрудные пики на мониторах становятся выше и ярче.   
— Если бы не Адам…  
— Но он же смог.   
— А если бы… — Шариф умолкает. И крепко обнимает Джима. 

Какой же он слабый, боже.  
Какой чистый.   
Какой беззащи…

И автозамена не предлагает никакого другого слова. 

Чёрный телефон, чёрный экран, чёрные эсэмэски.   
Шариф не отвечал на них.  
Потому что их — не поступало.


End file.
